User talk:Kingdom zachdawg
Welcome! thx if i cant figure this stuff out, i''l ask u, if u dont mind k? cool :) ur alright dude No, we're not the same person, and ive never heard of the guy. - Kingdom zachdawg Since you fail to listen on your anon account I'll remind you here. Enough of the mis-wikiconduct on NinjaSheik's page. If you continue your behavior, you will recieve a warning for misconduct. You do not bash another user because you are angry or they called you a name. You take a break then come back to edit. Just because someone does something wrong to you doesn't mean you have to do the same to them. Be mature about it, not immature. Now then, you say you have another account here. I suggest you use it, sockpuppeting will not be tolerated.--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 22:34, January 7, 2010 (UTC) OK cool. Also, when i said I hadn't heard of him, it was a mistake, i forgot what his name was (or did i already tell u this? wow i probably look pretty clueless) ^_^' as you can see, i forget things easily. Also, i DID sockpuppet, but by accident. I forgot to log in and accidentally used my anon account, and i was blocked for this. until of course, bebopkate forgave me and unblocked me. But yeah we can put all this behind us :) thx--Kingdom zachdawg 06:25, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Yeah that makes sense. Also how when they pulled the keyblades out of the ground it wasnt canon. --Kingdom zachdawg 06:56, January 31, 2010 (UTC) i just think its kinda dumb tho that we're getting into this big discussion over a CAPE. --Kingdom zachdawg 06:58, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :Believe me, Zach, there are users who get heated over trivial issues sometimes. :And I hope I'm not too late to welcome you to the wiki ^_^ Name's troisnyxetienne, but you can call me troisnyx* or TNE. Agi Idup Agi Ngelaban ! 13:45, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Thx :) oh, and we, or at least I, wasnt really heated, we were just sorta having a disscusion. --Kingdom zachdawg 17:45, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :I know. ^_^ But that's all outta the way... Say, don't you wanna get a talk bubble, like us ? Just pick the colours, the characters, the quotes, and off we go ! Agi Idup Agi Ngelaban ! 00:59, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :Looks like Xion made them. Go give them a test ! ^_^ Agi Idup Agi Ngelaban ! 01:00, February 1, 2010 (UTC) IRC? Sure random. and btw, i dont know if u where there when i anounced this, but i'm birthbysleepdude --Kingdom zachdawg 17:50, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Talkbubbles! Talk: Happy: Shocked: Hooded: Thats all of them! Enjoy! Any questions just ask!}} Merci beaucoup ! Help? and . For new users, that, we have to see the User Creation log. Unfortunately, most of us can only find that out in the Recent Changes, when a redlinked user joins. For the correct names of games, it's Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts II, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts Final Mix, Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix+, Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, Kingdom Hearts coded. Follow the spelling closely and you'll get there.}} Re: Never all caps Re: Maleficent edit Sure why not? (To lazy to type the codes for my talk bubble XP)--Kingdom zachdawg 02:54, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Hi You like anime? Any other than the two you stated? Ever heard of Sailor Moon? Most people havent....I'm so bored 15:48, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Well i think so....I'm so bored 00:43, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Friend Hello Wait